EL MEJOR ERROR DE MI VIDA
by fernando.palacios.3760
Summary: cuando Gajeel rechaza a Levy ella queda deprimida y se emborracha pero al igual que ella Lucy deja a Natsu, Mirajane le pide a natsu que deje a Levy a su casa cuando llegan pasan cosas que haran que cometan el mejor error de sus vidas,despues de pasar la noche con Natsu, Levy esta decidida a ganar su corazon ya que olvido a Gajeel completamente DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD ! PLEASE :)
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1: EL MEJOR ERROR DE MI VIDA

En el gremio mas desastroso de fiore se encontra un chica de corta estatura y de cabello azul para ahogar su penas en alcohol por que cierto dragon slayer de metal la había rechazado le dijo que la apreciaba mucho mas no sentía lo mismo por ella eso la destrozo por completo,esta con una jarra de cerveza riendo torpemente mientras que la chica de cabellos blancos que atendía la barra se preocupo por ella

"oh levy-san creo que ya deberías dejar de tomar"dijo una la peliblanca un preoucupada por su amiga ya que le dijo de su situación

"no mira-san dame otra ronda por favor dame otra cerveza'' dijo levy tambaleándose , con una lagrimas traicioneras pasando por sus mejillas esto le había afectado se enamoro por primera vez y fue rechazada

"no ya no tomaras mas se que te duele pero no puedes estar asi le pediré a natsu que te lleve, natsu me puedes hacer un favor"dijo la peliblanca llamando al pelirosa

"si que pasa mira-san"dijo el pelirosa un poco triste ya que cierta rubia lo dejo por que no sorpotaba su inmadurez

FLASHBACK

Estaba un Natsu feliz porque lucy había correspondido sus sentimientos hace 4 meses y el estaba feliz mas ella últimamente cuando llego a su casa se estaba colándose por la ventana de lucy y quería darle un ramo de flores ya que últimamente ella se distancia de el y se enoja con facilidad pero ya cuando entra lucy ya lo estaba esperando

"natsu quiero hablar contigo" le decía la rubia muy seria

"hey lucy mira te traje unas flores"le decía el pelirrosa muy feliz

Ella tomo las rosas de mala manera y con el ceno fruncido le dijo

"natsu, te dejo" el pelirosa se quedo en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar luego unas lagrimas corrieron por su mejilla

"p p porque" le dijo con voz temblorosa

"porque eres un inmaduro y desruyes todo a tu alrededor,te acepte como novio nada mas por las veces que me salvaste era gratitud por favor no hagas mas difícil esto por favor vete" le dijo la rubia muy con la mirada baja.

El pelirosa tristemente acepto su ruptura no iba obligarla a quererlo asi que salió de la ventana llorando mientra su pelo cubrían sus ojos y salió corriendo mientras corria el cielo se nublaba y empezó a llover para su suerte,fue al gremio en eso levy noto como estaba natsu y recordaba lo que le decía lucy acerca de terminar con el, ella se acerco y hablo con el mientras le explicaba a lo que sucedió a levy y ella lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo para consolarlo pero un sentimiento cambio en ella ese dia (en ese momento ya la había rechazado gajeel) habian pasado unos dias el dolor seguia alli pero ellos estaban para apoyarse a lucy no se le habia visto haste que levy quiso ahogar sus penas en alcohol ya que sentia curiosidad devido a que todo mundo dice que se olvida el mal de amores(es este momento)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

" de acuerdo mira-san" dijo natsu un poco deprimido al ver a levy asi ya se había dormido asi que la cargo estilo nupcial

"ok natsu ten aquí esta la llave de su cuarto en fairy hills"natsu la tomo y se fue con levy

Mientras la cargaba podría apreciar lo hermosa que se veía ala luz de la luna a pesar de no estar muy desarrollada se veía bien el solo se quedo enbobado con ella sin notar que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado al llegar a fairy hills que ahora eran dormitorio mixtos fue a su cuarto y al entrar a su apartamento noto la infinidad de libros que tenia después vio su cama y la deposito ahí con cuidado , cuando levy agarro su chaleco

"natsu… quedate conmigo si" le dijo la peli azul un poco somnolienta y con una mirada de perrito ala que natsu no pudo resistirse

"esta biennn" dijo con un poco de fastidio pero por dentro se alegraba ya que desde que rompió con lucy ella lo apoyo ya que no aproba la actitud de su amiga y aparte se esta

En eso los 2 se miraron fijamente y se perdieron en sus miradas se formo un comodo silencio entre los 2 y lentamente se acercaron y depositaron un pequeño beso en ese momento a levy se le olvidaba por que estaba triste y también a natsu, en ese momento ambos se sentían vivos y conforme pasaba el beso se intensifico mas pero ambos se separon por falta de aire y luego se miraron,después el empezó ha besarle el cuello y a mordérselo con sus colmillos,ella solo empezó a gemir a pesar de que estaba borracha sabia lo que hacia y solo quería sentirse querida por el chico que la a apoyado y se olvido de gajeel en ese momento

Despues de besar su cuello se separo y le dijo

"estas segura de esto levy" el le preguntaba sabiendo lo que pasaría después

"si natsu no te preocupes,solo me quiero sentir querida esta vez pero por favor se amable es mi primera vez"dijo haciendo que ser forme un rubor en su rostro

Después de eso ella sintió dolor,después placer y mas placer y por ultimo sintió una sensación caliente por su vientre después hubo cansancio

Al amanecer ella se despertó con una gran sonrisa sabia lo que había hecho a pesar de que estaba tomada y que era un error y que a ella le gusto y miro al pelirosa en el mismo estado que ella totalmente desnudos solo cubriendo una sabana el estaba profundamente dormido agotado por de anoche ella ya había olvidado a gajeel ahora se enfocaría en alguien mas y ese alguien es natsu gracias a que ella cometió el mejor error de su vida

PORFAAA DEJEN REVIEWS SE DESPIDE SU AMIGOOOO FERNANDO


	2. Chapter 2: olvidando el pasado

BUENO AQUÍ VA EL 2DO CAP Y TOMARE EL CONSEJO DE UNO DE MIS REVIEWS Y HARE MAS LARGO LOS CAPITULOS AHORAAA DISFUTREN (ALGO MAS ESTO ES ANTES DE LOS EXAMENES DE CLASE S)

CAP 2: Olvidando el pasado

LEVY POV

Estaba teniendo una linda noche de sueno cuando me acorde lo que había hecho anoche me rei para mi misma nunca antes me había sentido tan viva y saber que con el primero que hice esto fue Natsu. Obviamente el ya lo había hecho con Lucy pero que mas da sabia hacer esto porque no dolio mucho, no puedo creer que Lucy terminara con el después de todas las veces que nos ha salvado no se lo merece el merece ser feliz . el me hizo sentirme completa , ahora viéndolo bien lo mio con gajeel no iba a funcionar siempre me decía "camaron" y era algo que no me gustaba también discutíamos constantemente y era muy terco además nuestra relación era algo mas como mejores amigos que se molestan entre si ,en cambio Natsu puede ser inmaduro pero siempre estará ahí para ti el nunca abandona a sus amigos el daría la vida por ellos también es muy guapo y lindo y también va a ser un gran padre algún dia solo mira a Feliz el aprecia y quiere mucho a Natsu. Ahora lo primero si quiero que este conmigo debo acercarme mas a el conocerlo mejor y también que olvide a Lucy también debo cuidarme de Lisanna ya que ella a querido a Natsu desde niños si eso hare pero por ahora seguire durmiendo en el pecho de Natsu

POV NORMAL

Ya después de que Levy reflexionara acerca de su futuro ,natsu comenzaba a despertar pero había algo que no lo dejaba moverse y miro y era Levy! Acostada en su pecho durmiendo tranquilamente ,natsu la veía en paz y sonriendo luego se acordó de lo que había hecho anoche se sonrio para si mismo no entendía porque le latia mucho el corazón cuando pensaba en Levy pero luego recordó que Lucy termino con el. ella lo destrozo por completo y también estaba el hecho de que el pensaba que se había aprovechado de Levy porque estaba borracha , en eso Levy se despierta y mira a Natsu y le sonríe, Natsu la mira y un rubor se forma en su rostro ,todas la preocupaciones que tenia se fueron y también la culpa lo que hicieron esa noche fue algo que ambos querian, fue en ese momento que supo que podría darse otra oportunidad y esa oportunidad era con Levy, los de se miraron hubo un comodo silencio y en eso se acercaron lentamente cerraron sus ojos y se fundieron un tierno beso ya no había palabras que decir eso era todo lo que había que hacer. Ahora ya eran novios , después de que rompieron el beso Natsu dijo….

Eh Levy-chan dejame te preparo el desayuno -dijo con su típica sonrisa

si Natsu esta bien -dijo ella sonriente y con un rubor en su rostro

Toda la mañana se la pasaron felices uno al lado de otro en el desayuno hablan de cosas al azar rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro después de hablar se vieron y se dieron un beso con mucha pasión Natsu la cargo haciendo que Levy enredara sus piernas en su torso y asi estuvieron mientras la llevaba directo al bano y ahí Natsu y Levy tuvieron una que otra travesura en la ducha ya cuando salieron y se cambiaron y antes de partir la chica del pelo azul hablo

oye Natsu crees que es buena idea de que les digamos lo nuestro a todo el mundo –dijo Levy un poco preocupada

creo que aun no pero pronto se lo diremos a todos -dijo Natsu con su típica sonrisa sabia que algunos no se lo tomaria tan bien

creo que deberías irte por la ventana si te ve Erza !te matara ! – dijo Levy preocupada por su ahora "Novio"

tienes razón bueno nos vemos en el gremio Levy-dijo Natsu en eso la jalo de un brazo para darle un beso en los labios saltando de la ventana en dirección hacia al gremio Levy solo se quedo mirando adonde iba su novio

Natsu….- dijo para si misma tocándose los labios

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NATSU POV

"dios eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida aun no puedo creer que haya hecho eso con Levy en su apartamento y en la ducha jejeje , no no puedo ser igual de pervertido que Gray si mal no recuerdo en una semana será el cumpleaños de Levy si quiero comprarle algo bonito debo ir a una misión en solitario para poder ganar los suficientes jewels para comprarle algo solo espera Levy"- pensó el mientras corria hacia el gremio con una sonrisa de idiota cuando llego abrió la puerta del gremio con una patada al entrar noto que no estaba Lucy cosa que le alegraba por que no quería lidiar con ella en este momento ya que estaba feliz por su relación con Levy

NORMAL POV

!YA LLEGUE!-grito y todo el mundo lo saludaba

Llego ala barra junto a Mirajane y le saludo

Hola Mirajane- dijo con su típica sonrisa

Hola Natsu veo que estas muy feliz el dia de hoy-dijo Mirajane sonriendo a Natsu

SI lo estoy, decidi que ya no había que deprimirse por el pasado – dijo Natsu con una mirada decidida

Jejejej que bueno que estas feliz Natsu, por cierto ¿como esta Levy?- pregunto la peliblanca sonriendo

En eso Natsu recordó lo que sucedió anoche si le decía ala peliblanca el creería que se lo tomaria mal por como estaba borracha Levy ,pensaría que se había aprovechado de ella

b..b..bien esta.. muy bien – contesto muy nervioso ,riendo torpemente

algo que no paso desapercibido por ella , ella quería que el fuera feliz pues pensaba que no se merecía lo que le hizo Lucy y como saben que es la doctora corazón del gremio quería que Natsu y Levy se fueran juntos a casa a ver si podían darse otra oportunidad y la actitud nerviosa de Natsu no le ayudaba a el por lo que parace sucedió algo pero ella necestiba confirmarlo por su cuenta

por cierto Natsu ¿que hiciste después de que la dejaste en su casa? – pregunto Mira con una sonrisa arrogante para ver si le sacaba algo de informacion a Natsu

m.. me.. me fui a mi casa a dormir-dijo Natsu ya menos nervioso

"si ya me libre de las molestas preguntas de mirajane"- pensó Natsu con triunfo pensando que se libraría de esto

No es cierto Natsu anoche no fuiste a casa a dormir – en eso Happy arruino mas la situación de Natsu

Happy cállate –agarrandolo y tapándole la se acerco al oído susurrándole algo

"happy te explico luego manten la boca cerrada por un momento" mientras el exceed solo asintio

Entonces Natsu ¿donde estabas? – pregunto Mirajane interrogándolo mas

Ahhh… ahh- Natsu no sabia que decir

¿Adonde te quedaste anoche?- pregunto Mirajane con una sonrisa para ver si lo que sospechaba era cierto

En eso Levy entro al gremio y sintió la necesidad de tomar una misión del tablero para escapar del interrogatorio de Mirajane agarro una misión al azar y arrastro a Levy junto con Happy afuera del gremio donde nadie los viera

Ahhhh Natsu ¿que haces? Pregunto Levy –un poco alterada

mira ire a una misión en solitario ire a detener unos chicos malos jejeje te vere en tu casa esta noche –dijo Natsu antes de darle un beso

por cierto cuidado con mirajane me estaba interrogando hace un momento pienso que hara lo mismo contigo, se entero de que no dormi anoche en mi casa por que Happy le dijo - le dijo Natsu apuntando al exceed en su brazo y preocupado por su novia

no te preocupes le dire que te quedaste en mi casa y nada mas eso- Levy dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas recordando lo que hizo en su cuarto y en la ducha

bueno nos vemos te quiero – dijo Natsu dándole un ultimo beso ah Levy corriendo hacia su misión con happy aun en su brazo

Levy solo miraba, y se dirijo nuevamente al gremio

Se acerco a ala tabla de trabajos para tomar uno junto con Jet y Droy

Jet pregunto como se sentía debido a que ayer la vio borracha y triste

Levy ¿te sientes bien?-pregunto Jet preocupado por su amiga

Si ya estoy mejor gracias- dijo Levy con una sonrisa sincera que irradiaba

Jejejej ok Levy-chan-dijo Jet con una sonrisa también

Mirajane tomaremos este trabajo –dijo Levy mostrándole el papel sonriendo, y estaba feliz ¿por que no? paso toda la mañana con el chico que quería

Oye Levy ¿donde paso Nastu la noche?- pregunto la peliblanca con una sonrisa picara

E..e.. en mi casa Mira-chan, le dije que se quedara pero no es lo que crees –dijo una Levy con un rubor enorme sabiendo que lo que le dijo a Mira era mentira (si saben a lo que me refiero jejejeje)

Mmmmmmm esta bien Levy cuidate –dijo una Mirajane dudosa pero sin quitar su sonrisa picara

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unas horas mas tarde….

NATSU POV

"Bueno me prometi a mi mismo no destruir todo eso es porque quería toda la recompesa para poder comprarle algo bonito Levy. ire ala joyería de la ciudad para comprarle algo pero ates deje a happy en casa durante la misión le explique todo y dijo que mantendría el secreto, cuando llege entre al puesto y lo primero que me di cuenta es ese collar de plata que vi,era hermoso ese era mi pensamiento-era un collar de plata que tenia un dragon enroscado y parecería que estaba rugiendo en la boca tenia una lacrima roja

Disculpe ¿cuanto cuesta ese collar?-le pregunte ala señorita que estaba atendiendo mientras apuntaba ala collar del estante

Son 10,000 jewels señor aparte si usted utiliza magia de los elementos puede guardar su magia en esa lacrima –me dijo la señorita sorprendiéndome por lo ultimo asi que no dude mas y me lo lleve al cabo no me importaba el dinero para eso fui ala misión para esto para darle esto a Levy

Llege a Fairy Hills y me acorde que no tenia que hacer que me descubrieran lo mio con Levy asi que trepe un árbol y me cole al apartamento de Levy justo como lo hacia con Lucy jejejej eso solo me trae nostalgia ya no me duele porque se que con Levy sere feliz ahora

Al entrar a su apartamento capte un olor agradable parecía venir de la cocina y allí estaba me asome un poco y estaba cocinando y tenia dos platos eso significaba que era una cena para los dos me acerca lentamente y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura ella sonrio y me dijo

No es bueno colarse, pensarían que eres un ladron-me dijo rápidamente se volteo a darme un beso pequeño en la boca luego hable

Dahhh pero si tu me dijiste que sospecharían de nosotros asi que como ya es de noche es lo mas ideal asi nadie me vera, como sea ¿que hiciste el resto del dia? – le pregunte con curiosidad

Fui a una pequeña misión quería estar a aquí cuando tu llegaras-respondio ella

Muy bien ya esta la cena-me dijo ella con una sonrisa luego nos sentamos en la mesa para disfrutar de una buena cena

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

20 minutos antes…..

LUCY POV

"Lo que le hice a Natsu no tienes perdón no devi decirle todas esas cosas hirientes necesito hablar con el con el para disculparme y quien mas para darme un consejo que mi mejor amiga Levy" – asi que me dirigi rápido a Fairy Hills cuando llege me recibió erza que me miro con malos ojos

Lucy ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto erza un poco enfadada , estaba un poco resentida conmigo por como trate a Natsu lo ultimo que supe de el es que salía mucho con Levy por que ella lo consolaba también por eso vine ella había estado con el asi que quien mejor para darme un consejo

Lo siento esta levy-pregunte un poco apenada

Si esta arriba –me dijo apuntando hacia alas escaleras me dirigi rápidamente a su apartamento cuando me acercaba escuche voces y una la reconoci fácilmente era !Natsu! me quede escuchando un poco mas

NORMAL POV

Ehh Levy tengo una sopresa- dijo Nastu feliz

Ok que es- dijo la peliazul impacientada

Ábrelos- y cuando los abrió para su sorpresa vio ese hermoso collar de dragon en una caja de terciopelo

Este collar tiene mi magia esta contenida en esa lacrima, asi que es como mi bufanda te protegerá-dijo Natsu sonriendo cálidamente

Natsu es..es hermoso- dijo emocionada la peliazul mientras una lagrima de felicidad se resbalaba por su rostro

En eso se dieron un beso cuando….

LEVY QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- decía una Lucy muy alterada con una lagrimas en los ojos

LUCY!- dijieron ambos sorprendidos de que los descubrieran besándose y de su secreto

CONTINUARA…

BIENN ESTO HA SIDO EL CAPITULO DE HOY PORFA DEJEN REVIEWS Y COMO VEN LO HIZE MAS LARGO EL CAP

CHAO AMIGOS ! JJ


	3. Chapter 3:ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD

BIEN AQUI VA EL CAP 3 QUE LO DISFRUTEN y saben que mejor are esto después de lo ocurrido en tenrou island y también de los grandes juegos mágicos esque tengo planeado mas capítulos mas adelante asi que asi si será un poco larga la historia y además quiero agredecer a Kachorro por ayudarme en este cap por favor lean sus fics son muy buenos

CAPITULO 3 : ENFRENTANDO LA REALIDAD

LUCY ! – fue su reacción al ver que habían sido descubiertos

¿COMO PUDIERON? !- decía entre lagrimas la rubia

De que hablas no hicimos nada malo Lucy- le dijo la peli azul un poco nerviosa, pero ala vez firme con Lucy

CONFIE EN TI Y ¿ASI ES COMO ME PAGAS? , BESANDOTE CON MI NOVIO!- contesto la rubia enojada y con algunas lagrimas en el rostro

Tu novio ,dejo de serlo el dia que lo despreciates si te preguntas por que nos besamos ,al ser rechazados ambos nos sentíamos devastados asi que curamos nuestro dolor mutuamente, ahí vimos que eramos el uno para el otro a pesar de ser muy diferentes aparte nosotros..nosotros – apenas le iba a decir a Lucy de su situación, ya no había nada que ocultar ya los habían descubierto pero en eso Natsu la interrumpe para completar la frase

Somos novios – interrumpió Natsu mirando seriamente a Lucy

Eso es cierto Levy- pregunto Lucy con una la mirada hacia abajo mientras el cabello le cubria la mirada

Si es cierto Lucy- dijo Levy un poco triste al herir a su amiga pero firme para defender su amor por Natsu ya que sus sentimientos por el eran verdaderos como los de Natsu hacia a ella

No puedo creer que un raton de biblioteca como tu tenga a Natsu una chica que solo se le pasa leyendo libros y que ni siquiera tiene mucho pecho – dijo Lucy con veneno en sus palabras

En eso Lucy se acercaba para abofetear a Levy , Levy iba cerrar los ojos para recibir la bofetada pero el golpe nunca llego, cuando abre los ojos ve a Natsu agarrar su brazo mientras tenia una mirada asesina

NO DEJARE QUE LE DIGAS ESO A LEVY NI TU NI NADIE ! – dijo Natsu cabreado mientras enciende un poco de fuego en sus manos para quemar un poco a Lucy

Lucy rápidamente quita la mano mientras se la sostiene con la otra para agarra la quemadura en su brazo

Natsu ! – dijo Levy asustada

BIEN QUEDATE CON ESTA PERRA SI QUIERES ! ME IRE DEL GREMIO PARA NO MOLESTARLOS MAS ! – dijo Lucy llorando en dirección ala salida de Fairy Hills

En eso Levy se cae sobre sus rodillas llorando mientras Natsu se pone a su altura

Levy ¿por que lloras? –dijo Natsu cálidamente

Perdi a mi amiga y aparte todo lo que dijo de mi es verdad yo no se porque estoy contigo Natsu- decía Levy entre sollozos

No es cierto tu eres muy especial eres una chica amable, cariñosa, bonita, inteligente, etc etc me pasaría el dia hablando maravillas de ti y te amo por el tamaño de tu corazón no por el tamaño de tu pecho- dijo Natsu sonriendo como idiota hacia Levy  
E…e..enserio- dijo incrédula Levy  
Si enserio Levy – dijo Natsu en eso se dan un apasionado beso

Natsu -dijo Levy separándose un poco del beso.

El pelirosado dejo de besar los labios de la chica para lentamente comenzar a bajar por su cuello, mientras Levy disfrutaba del contacto con los labios de Natsu y acariciaba los cabellos de su novio.

Una vez que Natsu dejo de besarle el cuello la miro con una expresión de enamorado y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual parecía un poco contagiosa, pues Levy le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento la peli azulada tomo la mano de Natsu, quien bajo la mirada al sentir el agarre de la chica, que en estos momentos lo estaba guiando a su habitación.

En cuestión de segundos el par de enamorados ya se encontraba en cama de Levy, Natsu estaba debajo, mientras leve se encontraba sentada en su abdomen mientras besaba los labios del Dragon Slayer, la temperatura en sus cuerpos comenzó a subir y su respiración se comenzó a acelerar. Levy tomo la iniciativa y se quito su camiseta dejando expuso su torso semi desnudo, pues ahora estaba luciendo un sensual sostén negro.

Natsu se sentó, quedando con Levy sobre sus piernas, para después revivir la ayuda de su novia que le saco de encima el chalo y la bufanda.

Natsu... no sabemos lo que pasara mañana, asi que, quiero sentirte de nuevo dentro de mi, seamos un solo ser de nuevo -pidió Levy tomando el rostro de Natsu

¿estas segura? -preguntó Natsu

nada me haría mas feliz, que unirnos de nuevo

entonces haré tus deseos realidad -respondió Natsu besando los labios de su novia

Los minutos pasaban y en la habitación de Levy no se paraban de escuchar los gemidos de placer de los dos amantes que ya se encontraban completamente desnudos. Natsu estaba besando los labios de la MacGarden, Natu abrazaba a su novia mientras con su mano derecha estimulaba su pecho derecho y la penetraba a un ritmo que ambos disfrutaban el hacer el amor.

Natsu -gemia gustosa

Levy -gimio el Dragon Slyaer

Natsu no creo poder resistir mas tiempo - dijo la chica llevando su mano derecha al rostro de su novio

yo tan... tampoco -dijo Natsu - estoy... a... apunto de...

AAah Natsu -exclamo con exitacion al sentir como el pelirosado se corria dentro de ella

Después de eso y lo agotados que estaban cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo, descansando en los brazos del otro, cuando despertaron se dieron una calida sonrisa y hicieron la misma rutina de ayer desayunaron he hicieron la misma travesura en la ducha ya cuando estaban a punto de irse Natsu hablo

Oye vamos a hacer lo mismo de ayer yo me escabullo por la ventana y tu vas al gremio de acuerdo linda –le decía el pelirosado con una mirada tierna

o..o.. ok – le decía insegura Levy

oye y crees que Lucy le haya dicho al gremio de lo nuestro- pregunto dudoso el pelirosado y a la vez preocupado

no lo creo ya era de noche y el gremio estaba cerrado en ese momento- dijo Lecy un poco mas aliviada

Bueno por las dudas hare lo de la ventana –dijo Natsu sonriendo jalando a Levy de un brazo dándose un tierno beso

TE VEO EN EL GREMIO TEN CUIDADO !- le grito Natsu mientra se alejaba

Ese chico no cambiara- dijo Levy mientras reia para si misma mirando al amanecer y su novio correr hacia el gremio

Ya cuando ambos llegaron vieron que Lucy no estaba y era algo que los dos le gustaba mucho todos parecía que no se enteraron de lo suyo algo que los aliviaba mientras tanto todo mundo hacia lo mismo de siempre peleando, bebiendo y discutiendo de tonterías y Happy si Happy estaba con charle Natsu le dijo que no vendría esa noche a la casa pero que no dijiera nada

Natsu pelando con Gray y demás personas del gremio y Levy leyendo un libro como siempre mientras Jet y Droy estaban en una mesa con ella, en toda la mañana no se dejaron ver ambos sonreian

En eso Gajeel volvia de una misión y quería ver como estaba Levy por que la ultima vez que la vio fue hace una semana y vio que se veía terrible al rechazarla pues el la veía como su pequeña hermanita mas no con amor, mientras entraba al gremio se acerco a ella para ver como se sentía

Hola camaron- fue lo que le dijo Gajeel a Levy

Hola Gajeel- dijo con una sonrisa que irradiaba

Mira me venia disculpar por hacerte sentir mal solo comprendeme si, para mi eres como una hermanita pequeña – dijo Gajeel preocupado por Levy

No te preocupes Gajeel ya lo supere y también te veo como un hermano mayor- dijo Levy sonriendo a Gajeel

Wow entonces amigos- Gajeel pregunto sorprendido ala ves delo que le dijo

No amigos, hermanos- dijo Levy con una sonrisa y ambos dieron una carcajada

De inmediato Gajeel noto el collar que tenia puesto esta Levy y asi es es el collar que le había regalado Natsu

Oye enana y ese collar- pregunto el azabache dudoso

Eh.. ehh..eh me lo compre jejej es que me gusto – dijo Levy nerviosa al azabache

Mmmm ok enana- le dijo el azabache dudoso

A lo lejos se veía a Natsu un poco celoso de que Levy hablara con Gajeel pero sabia que su novia nunca lo dejaría asi que solo rio mientras, después el Maestro Makarov se paro en la barra del gremio y hablo

MOCOSOS TENGO UN ANUNCIO QUE HACERLES- dijo el anciano haciendo que todos le prestaran atención

NUESTRA NAKAMA LUCY HEARTPHILIA SE RETIRO DEL GREMIO Y SUS MOTIVOS NO SE LOS PUEDO DECIR ASI QUE ENTIENDAN! –dijo el anciano llamando la atención de todos , algunos protestaban y otros murmuraban cosas pero a casi nadie le importaba ya porque Lucy se había distanciado de todos

Mientras Natsu y Levy se sentían culpaples pero felices porque su secreto estaba a salvo o eso creían

NATSU Y LEVY VENGAN A MI OFICINA POR FAVOR- en eso ellos 2 se pusieron nerviosos porque ya sabían para que les hablaba

Ya cuando llegaron se miraron y luego se tomaron de las manos para poder entrar ala oficina, ya cuando entraron el maestro los vio

Asi que lo que me dijo Lucy es cierto ¿verdad?- pregunto el maestro hacia sus niños

Si maestro pero nosotros queremos mantenerlo en secreto un poco mas pero no se preocupe les diremos a todos- dijo Natsu seriamente

ok muchacho cambiando de tema respecto a Lucy ella se ha desviado del camino se ha convertido en otra persona asi que oficialmente ya no es parte del gremio y otra cosa les deseo lo mejor muchachos-dijo el maestro serio pero feliz porque sus hijos estaban creciendo

si maestro -dijieron ambos al mismos tiempo con una sonrisa

ya cuando salieron de su oficina ambos se miraron y se dieron un abrazo y asi disfrutaron 2 semanas sin preocupaciones repitiendo la misma rutina de siempre lo bueno es que nadie sospechaba lo suyo los unicos que sabian de los suyo era Lucy y el maestro Makarov pero Lucy ya no daria problemas y el maestro estaba de acuerdo con su relacion

LEVY POV

"dios mio estas han sido las mejores semanas de mi vida ahora se que realmente amo a Natsu pero ultimamente me siento muy cansada ,fatigada y con nauseas ire ver al doctor esta tarde, Natsu salio a una mision asi que no habra problema para ir

ya cuando llegue tome un numero y me sente en sala de espera ,cuando estaba alli note a una mujer joven con un bebe en brazos y su pareja a un lado y me imagine a Natsu y a mi con un bebe jejejeje pero es muy pronto para eso me dije ami misma ,cuando llamaron mi numero entre al consultorio del doctor le dije todo lo que tenia ,me hizo unos analisis y me dijo algo que cambio mi vida

senorita usted esta embarazada- me dijo sonriendo el doctor

yo solo quede en shock pero a ala ves estaba muy contenta

CONTINUARA...

ESTO HA SIDO TDO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS JEJEJEJ SE DESPIDE FERNANDO PALACIOS


	4. Chapter 4: noticias inesperadas

BUENO AQUÍ VA EL CAP 4 PERDON POR LA TARDANZA

CAPITULO 4 : NOTICIAS INESPERADAS

LEVY POV

"Dos semanas fue lo que me dijo el doctor tengo dos semans de embarazo ,también me dijo que mi bebe esta bien y que venga a consultar cada mes si es posible, se que esto es demasiado pronto pero que mas da Natsu y yo nos amamos eso ya lo demostramos jejeje, pero hay algo que me preocupa como reaccionara Natsu y como reaccionara el gremio ,también como van a reaccionar Gajeel y Erza ellos me sobreprotegen porque piensan que soy como su hermanita menor, mataran a Natsu cuando se enteren de que estoy embarazada no quiero que mi bebe nazca sin su padre" pensé mientras me aferraba a mi vientre donde estaba mi bebe, era raro pensar que una personita crece dentro de ti y que crecerá mas con los meses

Me dirigía a Fairy Hills para esperar a Natsu ahí ,se que es demasiado pronto pero tengo que decirle de mi situación al fin y al cabo el es el padre de mi bebe pero no se como se lo tomara

Cuando entre a los dormitorios había un gran silencio eso significaba que todos estaban en sus dormitorios, que suerte para mi no quiero un interrogatorio en este momento cuando entre a mi apartamento note un aroma exquisito y parecía provenir de la cocina eso significaba una sola cosa: Natsu ha vuelto, Me asome un poco y ahí estaba el cocinando con 2 platos al lado "me esta preparando la cena"-pense con mirada sonadora

Intente acercarme sigilosamente para sorprenderlo hasta que

No deberías sorprender a la gente asi- me dijo con un tono seductor

¿Como lo supiste?- pregunte sorprendida de que me haya descubierto

Te pude oler cuando entraste y también por la sensibilidad auditiva por tus pasos- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Tu y tus sentidos de dragon –me rei mientras le daba un beso en los labios

Y ¿como estuvo tu dia?- me pregunto sonriéndome en eso me puse nerviosa era el momento perfecto para decirle que íbamos a ser padres

Justo de eso quería hablar contigo, hoy fui al doctor y me dijo algo–dije muy nerviosa algo que Natsu noto de inmediato

¿Paso algo malo? ¿te sientes mal?- me pregunto en un tono de preocupación mirándome a los ojos mientras me tomaba de la cintura

Bueno no es malo, es muy bueno y si me sentía un poco mal y el doctor me dijo algo pero…pero no se como decirlo- le dije mientras mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas como no me salian las palabras tome una de sus manos en mi cintura y la puse en mi vientre, al principio me miro confuso y después agarro la indirecta su boca se abrió y sus ojos los abrió como platos

Jejejej entonces tu ahh…..-se rio torpemente y luego se desmayo

NATSU!- grite mientras me agachaba a su lado ,sabia que podía ponerse asi que solo llore y me tape las manos mi mayor miedo era que Nastu ya no me amara y que no quisiera a este niño

Luego se despertó y me vio llorar se levanto un poco y me abrazo calidamente, me sorprendi por eso y solo pude corresponder el abrazo

Yo nunca te dejare sola ni a ti ni a nuestro bebe –me dijo con voz temblorosa no lo pude ver por el abrazo pero claramente estaba llorando

Después de separarnos nos vimos a los ojos y nos dimos un apasionado beso después nos separamos un poco

¿Cuanto tienes?-me pregunto en voz baja con una sonrisa de idiota que siempre tiene

Tengo 2 semanas- le respondi sonriendo también

Solo tenemos un problema- me dijo el algo nervioso

Si ¿que pasa?- pregunte sonriendo

El gremio me matara cuando se enteren –me dijo y un aura depresiva se formo en el

Si primero hay que hablar con el maestro de esto y ya veremos después que haremos- dije para que no sintiera tanto miedo

Bueno mejor ahí que cenar y despues irnos a la cama ha sido un dia agotador pero también es el mejor de mi vida- me dijo con su sonrisa me dio un beso para dirigirnos ala cocina y después al cuarto y solo pude pensar "Natsu quiere a nuestro bebe"

POV NORMAL

En la noche no hubo una nada solo una calida siesta Levy dormía en los brazos de Natsu y ambos tenían una sonrisa en sus rostro estaban felices de que iban a ser padres aunque estuvieran jóvenes era algo bueno para ellos, ya que no tuvieron a los suyos en su niñez ellos harian todo lo que fuera para que no le faltaran sus padres a este niño que vendría al mundo

A la mañana siguiente ambos estaban nerviosos ya iban de salida para el gremio pero esta vez lo harian juntos, ahora sus vestimentas eran diferentes el traje de Levy en ves de naranja era rojo y su cabello que estaba un poco mas largo lo tenia amarrado como cola de caballo y Natsu desde hace tiempo ya no tenia esa vestimenta que uso en los Grandes Juegos Magicos ahora tiene pantalones blancos que cubrían unas botas también tiene una chamarra negra como de motociclista que en la espalda tiene el logo de Fairy Tail en color rojo y también usa una camisa roja sin mangas con decoraciones negras y su típica bufanda la tiene atada a su frente

Lista – le pregunto Natsu antes de irse

No sabes que mejor me quedo- dijo una Levy muy nerviosa

Oh no, no te escaparas- dijo Natsu cargándola poniéndosela en su hombro

Mooooo Natsu suéltame- dijo Levy haciendo un pequeño berrinche mientras Nastu se dirigía ala ventana sus viejos habitos nunca cambiarian

Si estoy dispuesto a que el gremio me mate cuando sepa que voy a ser padre tu también debes sacrificar un poco querida- le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa arrogante mientra cargaba a Levy ahora estilo nupcial

¿Que vas ha hacer Natsu?- pregunto temblorosa Levy por lo que iba a hacer el pelirrosado

Agarrate muy bien- en eso fuego salió disparado de los pies de Natsu y ya cuando ivan muy rápido

Natsuuuuu! eres un idiota- dijo Levy gritando mientra estaban en el aire

Ya cuando aterrizaron un poco cerca del gremio

Una Levy enojada que de la nada saco un libro y le pego a Natsu en la cabeza y este solo fue a dar al suelo

No vuelvas ha hacer eso casi muero haya arriba pudiste hacerle daño al bebe- dijo Levy mientras se agarraba el vientre con una mano y volteaba para otro lado con los cachetes inflados

Auhhh! Lo siento Levy –dijo Natsu aun en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

Bueno no importa , listo- dijo la peli azul un poco nerviosa mientras Natsu se levantaba y la tomaba de su mano

Listo- dijo Natsu mientras le sonreía cálidamente

Ya cuando entraron al gremio una mesa salió dirigida hacia ellos

Levy no pudo reaccionar y lo único que pudo hacer es agarrar su vientre con las dos manos, cerrar sus ojos para recibir el impacto pero eso nunca llego ,cuando los abrió ahí estaba natsu con su puno envuelto en llamas y pedazos de la mesa por todas partes ,mientras tenia una mirada asesina

QUE LES PASA IDIOTAS ELLA ESTA EMBARAZADA-dijo Natsu gritando pero fue muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

Todos en el gremio se quedaron en shock y con bocas abiertas de lo que habían escuchado ,Levy su dulce e inocente Levy embarazada y solo se pudo escuchar un grito

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – todo el gremio grito

en eso Levy y Natsu sudaban mucho y ambos al mismo tiempo dijieron

sorpresa –ellos dijieron mientras reian torpemente y Natsu se rascaba la cabeza

como que sorpresa dime ¿quien es el imbécil que te violo?- decía Erza con su armadura del purgatorio con una Aura asesina

si enana dinos quien es cortaremos ala mitad de los huevos para arriba- decía Gajeel furioso mientras su mano se hizo una espada sierra mientras daba vuelta

y Natsu solo se puso palido de lo que le harian sabiendo que el fue el que provoco el embarazo de Levy

nadie me violo solo fue algo inesperado- dijo Levy volteando hacia otro lado con la mejillas sonrojadas a mas no poder

como si no tienes novio- dijo Erza un poco mas calmada

si lo tengo –dijo Levy con mejillas sonrojadas

si ¿quien es? – dijieron todos al unisono

es Natsu- dijo Levy con la cabeza abajo y Natsu Tambien

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –se volvió ha escuchar el grito por todo Fiore

Mmmmm creo que se han apresurado un poco muchachos, pensé que primero le dirían de su relación a todos pero nunca pensé que ya tendrían niños ho Natsu estoy orgulloso de ti ya eres un hombre – decía el maestro Makarov sentado en la barra mientras tomaba una jarra de cerveza y llorando de forma comica

Maestro usted sabia de esto-ahora decía Lissana con algo de enojo por que su Natsu ya estaba con alguien mas y aparte de eso iba a ser padre

Si pero apenas me entero de que Levy esta embarazada- decía el maestro tranquilo mientras le tomaba a su cerveza

Ahora pagaras duro Natsu la embarazaste ella tiene diecisiete imbecil- decía Erza mientras lo perseguía con otros miembros del gremio

Si no huyas Salamander- decía un Gajeel cabreado mientras levantaba su mano-sierra al aire

Vamos chicos no es para tanto además Natsu y yo queremos a este bebe- decía Levy preocupada para que no mataran al padre de su hijo

Ya después de un rato se veía a Natsu vendado por casi todo el cuerpo mientras se sentaba en una mesa con Levy a su lado y Wendy curando sus heridas

Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Natsu y te hagas cargo de ese niño - decía Erza mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Natsu

Si Salamander si te escapas te mueres- decía Gajeel dándole una mirada asesina a Natsu

Natsu solo decía cosas que no se entendían debido a los vendajes que cubrían su boca mientras Levy lo tomaba del brazo que todavía estaba intacto feliz porque ya no había secretos que guardar pero

Vaya cerebro de carbón felicidades por lo de ser padre jajajajaja que mal te dejaron- decía Gray burlándose de su rival

A lo que Natsu le saco el dedo de en medio, en eso Juvia aparece de la nada

Juvia quiere un bebe de Gray-sama como Natsu y Levy -decia Juvia agarrando el brazo del mago de hielo

Que estas loca – dijo Gray intentando safarze de Juvia

Natsu solo se reia y se quito las vendas de la boca para hablar

Aunque tuvieras un hijo stripper el mio le patearía el culo al tuyo-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa arrogante

Que dices cabron ven y pelea bastardo de fuego- decía Gray mientra la típica pelea del gremio se formaba

En una de las mesas la chicas hablaban de que nombres le pondrían al bebe, como inicio su relación y de las cosas sucias que habían hecho Natsu y Levy ,después de explicárselo todo alas chicas ellas soltaron un

Awwwww!- con miradas sonadoras

Ojala Gray-sama sea asi con juvia- decía mientra juntaba sus 2 manos y empezara a alucinar despierta de ella y Gray con un niño en brazos

Levy solo pudo estar contenta el resto del dia porque el gremio le daría la bienvenida muy pronto a una personita

CONTINUARA…

BIEN PERDON POR EL RETRASO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS POR LEER Y TAMBIEN DIGANME SI QUIERAN QUE SEA NINO O NINA O GEMELOS


	5. Chapter 5: poder inimaginable

PERDON POR EL RETRASO PERO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP 5 AMIGOS DISFRUNTENLO

CAPITULO 5: PODER INIMAGINABLE

4 MESES DESPUES….

HOSPITAL DE FIORE

Se encontraba una peliazul en la sala de espera totalmente preoucupada mientras se tocaba su vientre que iba creciendo poco a poco ya se le notaba su pancita su preocupación era debido a que quería ver si su niño iba a estar sano o no pero toda preocupacion se fue cuando alguien le tomo la mano era Natsu dándole su típica sonrisa

No te preocupes todo va ir bien- le decía mientras con la otra mano tocaba el vientre de Levy , en ese instante lo que estaba en el interior de ella empezó a moverse ,los dos se dieron una mirada y empezaron a sonreir a Natsu no pudo evitar salirseuna lagima de felicidad debido que aunque tuviera 18 le encantaba la idea de que pronto iba a ser papa

Vez hasta nuestro bebe lo sabe- le decía Natsu mientras le daba un beso en los labios a Levy

Ya cuando escucharon el nombre de ella en la fueron al consultorio del doctor después de un rato y de hacerle unos chequeos a Levy

Esta todo bien doctor ¿mi bebe esta bien?- le decía Levy preocupada por la salud de su niño

¿Bebe? Quieres decir bebes y si están bien- les decía el doctor mientras sonreía

A Natsu y Levy les había llegado la información como balde de agua fría saber que no tendrán uno sino dos dragoncitos

Jejejejej son dos ahhh…- dijo Natsu mientras se desmayaba y se cayo con todo y silla

¿esta bien? –le pregunto el doctor a Levy señalando a Natsu mientras una gota estilo anime caia en su nuca

Si esta bien, asi reacciono cuando supe que estaba embarazada- le dijo Levy mientras tenia una sonrisa a mas no poder

Y ¿que serán doctor? –le decía Levy tratando de averiguar que iban a ser sus retoños

Son un niño y una niña –le decía el doctor a Levy

Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que sonreir mientras una lagrima de felicidad corria por su rostro y Natsu que estaba desmayado se despertó y miro a Levy llorando y se acerco a su altura debido que ella estaba sentada

Que te pasa cariño- le decía Natsu preocupado

Nada es que soy feliz de tendremos 2 niños-decia Levy aun con lagrimas en los ojos

Si lo se- le decia Natsu abrazando a Levy

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE…

Se veía a Natsu y Levy caminar hacia el gremio mientras iban tomados de las manos con unas sonrisas radiantes en los 2 , en la mente de Levy ella estaba sumamente feliz de que tendría a sus 2 dragoncitos muy pronto ,pero había alguien en quien no dejaba de pensar ,era Lucy su amiga a pesar de las cosas horribles que le dijo ella sabia que no era a propósito si no por el momento lo ultimo que supo de ella es que se había unido a Sabertooth y que participaría en los próximos juegos mágicos quería hablar con ella para que volvieran a ser las mejores amigas quería decirle que ella cargaba una vida y que era feliz con Natsu pero tal vez eso la haría enojar mas ,eso le depremia a Levy

Oye ¿que pasa Levy?- le preguntaba Natsu ya que su noto que su cara cambio de felicidad a tristeza

Nada solo recordaba a Lucy ¿Cómo estará ella? Y tambien me preguntaba si me perdonara algún dia –le decía la peliazul cabizbaja

Escuche que esta en Sabertooth y pensar que se unio a esos cabrones y no te preocupes tu no tienes nada que perdonar no hiciste nada malo ella ya no estaba conmigo ,aparte si no hubiéramos terminado ella y yo no tendríamos a estos bebes- le decía el pelirosa agachándose ala altura de su vientre y darle un beso a su vientre después se levanto y le dio un beso en los labios

Bueno tienes razón pero lo que no hicimos fue avisarle a ella de lo nuestro ese fue nuestro error – decía la peliazul

Bueno tienes razón pero olvidemos ya esto hay que disfrutar del resto del dia- le decía Natsu con su habitual sonrisa

Entonces los dos caminaron por las calles de fjiore haciendo lo que una típica pareja hace comer helado, ir a un restaurante y después Levy observo unos dragones de peluche uno era azul y el otro rojo

Mira Natsu esos dragones – le decía Levy apuntando a los draagones de peluche

Jejeje ya se son para los bebes verdad –le dijo Natsu sonriendo y ella solo asintió feliz

Asi salieron de la tienda con bolsa de ropa para bebe y los peluches de dragones

Levy tomaba a Natsu del brazo ahora ya tenían una vestimenta diferente Natsu tenia la chamarra roja que utilizo en el primer capitulo con una camisa gris de manga corta y el sello de Fairy Tail en el pecho con color rojo con unos pantalones negros y unas botas de combate son su inseparable bufanda en el cuello, Levy le había crecido el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda tenia una camisa manga larga color caqui con unos pantalones color blancos y unas sandalias del mismo color

La gente a su alrededor los miraban y les sonreían eran la pareja del siglo cuando se enteraron de su relación y que también esperaban un hijo fue la bomba en la revista *EL HECHICERO SEMANAL* a todos les parecio tierna su relación y mas por los bebes que vendrán al mundo pero ellos no se daban cuenta que mientras iban caminando un hombre encapuchado con mascara de zorro estilo japonés los estaba vigilando por arriba de los edificios, ya cuando llegaron al gremio Natsu pateo la puerta como de costumbre y grito

YA LLEGUAMOS!- les dijo a todo mundo ahí y los miembros de miembro empezaron a saludarlos

El gremio que tienen ahora es el mismo de hace 7 años eso es porque cuando ganaron los grandes juegos mágicos pudieron tener su gremio de regreso y los miembros iban aumentando ahora tienen 100 miembros en el gremio

Cuando la pareja se adentro mas al gremio la gente empezó rodearlos para hacerles preguntas

¿Como te fue? ¿como esta el bebe? –decia una Erza y Gajeel quitando a todos y preguntando al unisono e histéricos por saber la situación de de Levy y el bebe o bebes

Jejej tranquilos chicos y los bebes están bien- decía Levy sonriéndoles a todo el mundo haciendo que todos tuvieran bocas abiertas

Un momento dijiste bebes- decía Erza aun asombrada

Si- ahora ella sacaba de la bolsa una ecografía en la que aparecían unos bebes en ella mientras lo hacia natsu la abrazaba por la parte de atrás mientras tocaba su vientre y colocaba su barbilla en su hombro

KYAAAAAAAAA!- las chicas dijieron mientras se tomaban sus dos manos juntas ese grito resono por todo el gremio

Las chicas arrastraron a Levy y la abrazaban y la felicitaban por que ahora no solo era un si no dos bebes mientras que Natsu los hombres festajaban por el y le decían felicidades por que iba a ser padre y brindaban por el el maestro no se quedo atrás y empezó a llorar cómicamente mientras le decía que ya era todo un hombre y que no podía creer que ya tendría a una familia mientras bebia su cerveza y este Elfman le decía que tener familia es de hombres Gajeel solo pudo decirle que cuidara a ala enana y a sus sobrinos o sino lo destazaria

Ves gray ahora no tendre uno si no dos niños asi que si tienes un hijo no tendrá oportunidad con los mios jajajajajajaj- dijo Natsu empezando a dar una carcajada

Cállate cabron ven aquí bastardo de fuego- le decía con furia el mago de hielo

Quieres pele maricon de hielo- le decía Natsu mientras una pelea en el gremio se formaba otra vez

En una mesa se encontraba Mira,Erza,juvia y Levy hablando

Y ¿que van a ser? –preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo con tono de emoción

Va ser un niño y una niña- decía ella con mirada soñadora

AWWWWWWWW- dijeron ellas mientras se agarraban sus manos

Entonces ahí dos bebes allí adentro- preguntaba Happy que estaba en las piernas de Levy mientras tocaba su panza

Jejej si asi es- le decía Levy con una sonrisa calida

Entonces ¿vas a poner un huevo?- le preguntaba Happy a Levy mientras que a todas las chicas les salía una gota de sudor en la nuca

Quien te dijo eso- le pregunto Levy con un tic en el ojo

Natsu el dijo que Sali de un huevo asi que supongo que pondrás un huevo verdad- le decía emocionado Happy

Yo no voy a poner un huevo no soy una gallina- le decía mientras un hacia un pequeño berrinche

Pero de pronto la felicidad del gremio se vio interrumpida cuando un monton de hombres encapuchados con mazcaras de animales estilo japonés entraban del techo

Muy buenos días Fairy tail nosotros somos Kyuubi animal y nos llevaremos a esa chica- decía un hombre con mascara de dragon mientras apuntaba hacia Levy

Sobre mi cadáver te la llevaras bastardo- decía Natsu furioso

Entoces no hay mas remedio –entonces se teletrasportaron todo al techo y empezaron a caer mientras sacaban una armas y empezaban a disparas unos dardos todos cayeron al suelo al recibir el impacto del dardo

Por que no podemos movernos- decía Erza

Estos balas son dardos tranquilizantes y también inibidores de magia- decía un enmascarado

Porque quieren llevarse a Levy- decía el Maestro Makarov

Esta chica tiene a su vientre a los hijos de un Dragon Slayer imagínate cuanto poder habrá en esos niños pagaran muy bien por ellos para ser un arma en el futuro- decía el que tenia mascara de dragon

No la toquen bastardos Levyyy sal de aquí ahora mismo- decía Natsu desesperado preocupado por la mujer que ama y sus hijos no natos

Bien atrapenla- le decía el enmascarado dragon mientra que todos iban por Levy

LEVYYYYY! –dijieron todos al unisono

No no me tocaran, no tendrán a mis bebes- decía una levy que gritando mientras lloraba con los ojos cerrados y se aferraba a su vientre- de repente la lacrima del collar de levy empezó a brillar intensamente y un manto de fuego rojo y azul empezó a cubrirla por todo el cuerpo

NO TOCARAN A MIS BEBES!- gritaba Levy con los ojos cerrados mientras una onda expansiva de fuego quemo a todos los encapuchados excepto a los miembros de Fairy Tail y en eso la lacrima se apago

Levy- dijo Natsu en el suelo y en shock por lo que acaba de suceder

Natsu-tambien dijo Levy mientras lloraba y miraba a Natsu

CONTINUARA….

MUY BIEN QUE LES PARECIO QUE TAN PODEROSO SERAN ESOS NIÑOS DEJEN REVIEWS PORFA NOS VEMOSS BON- VOYAGE AMIGOS


	6. Despues de la tormenta viene la paz

Primero que nada siento el retraso es que con esto de la escuela esta cabron asi que comprendan bueno pero seguire con la historia no se preocupen ,además ayúdenme a ponerle nombres a esos bebes sin mas que decir a aqui esta el cap

CAPITULO 6: Despues de la tormenta viene la paz

Levy- solo pudo decir Natsu impresionado por lo que acaba de suceder

Natsu- fue lo ultimo que pudo decir Levy antes de desmayarse , y Nastu como pudo saco fuerzas y logro atrapar a Levy antes de que esta cayera al suelo

Tranquila todo va a estar bien- le decía a Levy en un susurro

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE…

Todos en el gremio estaban preocupados por la pequeña Levy y sus niños y mas Natsu que le carcomía la preocupación y mas porque Porlyusica y Wendy se encerraron con Levy en el cuarto de enfermaría hace varias horas y lo que lo dejaba en shock es que vio usar a Levy magia de Dragon Slayer eso lo dejaba con muchas dudas luego de unos minutos salió Porlyusica y parecía cansada, Natsu de inmediato se acerco a ella

¿Cómo están Levy y los bebes?-pregunto histérico

Porlyusica le sonrio y le dijo que los tres estaban bien y que no había peligro, eso calmo bastante a Natsu y dio un suspiro de alivio

¿Puedo verla?- pregunto Natsu con esperanzas de verla

Si de echo ya esta despierta ha preguntado por ti anda ve mocoso- le dijo la medico con una sonrisa calida

Natsu- dijo Levy en voz baja y con los ojos media abiertos

Tranquila todo esta bien los niños están bien- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa calida

Que bueno me alegro –dijo Levy con una sonrisa pequeña la pobre aun estaba débil

¿Que fue lo que paso con Levy?- pregunto a Porlyusica con curiosidad por la magia utilizada por Levy horas atrás

Por lo que me dijieron todos creo yo que los bebes al momento de que su madre estaba en peligro intentaron protegerla liberando su magia pero como no había forma de sacarla se transporto por la lacrima que trae en el cuello pero hizo que ella se debilitara asi que efectivamente tus hijos son Dragon Slayers –dijo la doctora dejando a Natsu pensativo y sorprendido y a Levy se le salió una lagrima todavía no nacian sus bebes y le habían salvado la vida ahora los amaba aun mas

Arigato mis niños hermosos- dijo levy en un susurro

Luego de unas horas Levy y Natsu salieron de la enfermería y no se hicieron esperar las preocupaciones de Erza,Gajeel,Jet y Droy explicaron lo que había sucedido y todo el gremio se sorprendió

Días después el ejercito real llego al gremio a protegerlo y acabar con lo que quedaba de ese gremio oscuro y otros el embarazo de Levy fue clasificado para que ella no corriera riesgo y ha estado en paz con Natsu y sin preocupaciones por el resto de esta semanas

4 MESES DESPUES…

Ha pasado un tiempo y una pequeña embarazada a estado en paz y felicidad junto a Natsu ya no ha habido mas atentados contra ella o el gremio se veía a una Levy muy contenta en el gremio con un abultado vientre tenia un vestido amarillo con detalles rojos estaba en una mesa tomando te con Erza mientras Natsu,Gajeel y Gray iban de misión hablaban de cosas triviales como nombres para los bebes en donde vivirán y como iban a ser si parecerían mas a Natsu o a Levy pero Erza le pregunto algo un tanto incomodo

Oye Levy ha habido algo que te he querido preguntar hace tiempo- pregunto Erza con un sonrojo Levy volteo hacia ella

Ah si y ¿que es?- pregunto con curiosidad

¿Como fue tu primera vez con Natsu? - pregunto casi en un susurro la pelirroja y con la cara enrojecida

Levy casi se atragantaba con el Te y con el mismo sonrojo de Erza o mas intenso le dijo

Y ¿para que?- pregunto con nerviosismo

Solo simple curiosidad- respondió Erza

Bueno esta bien, por donde empiezo a ya se –dijo la pequeña Levy

FLASHBACK 8 MESES ANTES…..

Estaba Natsu besando a Levy en su apartamento en Faisy Hills era la misma noche donde ambos fueron rechazados

Estas segura de esto Levy- pregunto Natsu sabiendo lo que pasaría después

Si solo me quiero sentir querida esta vez, por se amable es mi primera vez- dijo Levy suspirando y con un tierno sonrojo

Empezaron a quitarse la ropa ambos pero sin dejar de besarse ya cuando Natsu puso su miembro en la entrada de Levy

Voy a entrar – dijo Natsu excitado ya cuando entro y rompió el himen de Levy ella dio un gemido de dolor y placer, unos segundos después de que Levy se acostumbrara ala nueva sensacion

Pu,,puedes moverte- y asi Natsu dio embestidas lentas y luego mas rapidas sacando mas de un gemido Levy ambos estaban en un mundo de placer

Los minutos pasaban y en la habitacion de Levy no se paraban de escuchar los gemidos de placer de los dos amantes que ya se encontraban completamente desnudos. Natsu estaba besando los labios de la MacGarden, Natu abrazaba a su novia mientras con su mano derecha estimulaba su pecho derecho y la penetraba a un ritmo que ambos disfrutaban el hacer el amor.

Natsu -gemia gustosa

Levy -gimio el Dragon Slyaer

Natsu no creo poder resistir mas tiempo - dijo la chica llevando su mano derecha al rostro de su novio

yo tan... tampoco -dijo Natsu - estoy... a... apunto de...

AAah Natsu -exclamo con exitacion al sentir como el pelirosado se corria dentro de ella

Y asi siguieron por horas hasta que se durmieron

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Aaaaaa que romantico – dijo Erza con una actitud de enamorada

Si lo se ,por cierto ¿cuando son los siguientes Juegos Magicos?- pregunto Levy con interés

Serán en un mes, pero partiremos en 2 semanas jejeje- dijo Erza con una sonrisa

Si ok creo que los niños ya naceran para entonces- dijo Levy mientras veía su taza de Te

Nerviosa- pregunto Erza

Bueno si pero lo que me preocupa también es Lucy seguramente estará ahí y pues nose como vaya a reaccionar ella y yo- dijo Levy mientras tocaba su vientre de 8 meses ya dentro de poco tendría sus bebes y tenia sonrisa grande recordaba esos momentos en que la casa que tenia Natsu era remodelada gracias a la ayuda de todos'

FLASHBACK 3 MESES ANTES…..

Se veian a los chicos trabajando en la casa de Natsu para hacerla mas grande para los bebes entre esos chicos estaba Natsu ,Gajeel ,Gray ,Jet ,Droy y Lily en su modo guerrero

Mientras las chicas estaban en el patio sentadas en un alfombra como si de un picnic se tratara

Ver a Gray-sama trabajar hace que Juvia se enamore mas –decía la maga usuaria de agua con corazones en los ojos

Las demás chicas nadamas se les cayo una gotita de sudor estilo anime

Esta bien que sea una casa grande pero esto parece una mansión –decia Mirajane impresionada por el tamaño de la casa

Es que son para los bebes –decia Levy con un sonrojo mientras se reia un poco torpe

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban trabajando ,Gajeel disparaba clavos de sus dedos y luego convertía su mano en un martillo para clavarlos

Salamander pasame esa tabla-dijo Gajeel

Pero Natsu no hacia caso porque tenia unos audífonos,le llamaron 2 veces mas hasta que Gajeel se harto

Toma esto- le hiba a disparar un clavo pero en ese momento se agacho dándole a Gray, Jet y Droy

Que te pasa imbécil-en ese momento Gray le tiro un martillo de hielo en la cabeza pero perdió el equilibrio y también arrastro a Jet y Droy, luego se inicio la típica pelea de gremio a lo que Natsu volteo y se sorprendió

Yo también voy a pelear cabrones estoy encedido!- decía Natsu emocionado, pero debido ala pelea terminaron destruyendo la casa alo que hizo que Erza se enojara mucho

¡!QUE LES PASA TONTOS ,EN VES DE PELEAR DEBEN TERMINAR ESA CASA PARA LEVY AHORA MISMO!-decia Erza con una aura maligna rodeándola

SI SENORA- decían todos asustados, para luego trabajar

Las chicas solo miraban y una gotita de sudor se les salía

Bien después de esto hay que ir a un bar- decía Cana animada con una botella de ron en la mano

Estas loca Levy esta embarazada-decia Erza reganando a Cana

Bueno mas para mi –fue lo que dijo Cana

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Levy sonreía con los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba su vientre

YA LLEGAMOS- decia una voz conocida para ella

Natsu- dijo ella emocionada se volteo para ir hacia el

Hola te extrane- le decía para darle un beso en los labios

A ustedes también los extrane pequeños –decía Natsu poniéndose ala altura de su vientre y dándole un beso

Si definitivamente Levy era feliz

Vamos a casa- fue lo que dijo Levy

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bien por ultimo en lo juegos mágicos voy a hacer unos pequenos crossover como un gremio le pondré el Night raid del anime Akama ga kill a siii mándenme nombres para lo bebes nos vemos Bon voyage amigos


End file.
